Rahasia Kakakku
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Sasuke akan bercerita tentang kakaknya yang punya hobi kebiasaan aneh, mau tau? Baca donk! yaoi dah! .


SUMMARY: Sasuke akan bercerita tentang kakaknya yang punya hobi (kebiasaan) aneh, mau tau?

Baca donk! (yaoi dah!).

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning Ooc, yaoi, shonen ai, BL, gaje deh.

"Itachi, mama dan papa pulangnya lusa kamu bias jaga diri kan?" Tanya Mikoto pada putra sulungnya.

"Aku sudah 16 tahuh, aku bisa jaga diri dan jaga rumah kok." Tukas Itachi kesal karena selalu dianggap sebagai anak kecil.

"Yang dikatakan Itachi itu benar, dia sudah besar sekarang." Fugaku ikut menyela.

"Baiklah Itachi, jaga rumah baik-baik." Kata Fugaku setelah membereskan barang-barang dan bersiap berangkat menggunakan mobil.

"Kakak, aku akan sangat merindukanmu…" Ucap Sasuke melihat Itachi dari kaca jendela mobil.

"Ya, aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu Sasuke." Balas Itachi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang mulai melaju.

"Kakak…" Ucap Sasuke lirih hampir menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, 2 hari lagi juga kita pulang." Bujuk Mikoto untuk menenangkan putra kecilnya.

_Aku merasa kalau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada kakak akhir-akhir ini..._ bisik Sasuke pelan bahkan hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya.

Hari ini aku Sasuke Uchiha bersama ibuku, Mikoto Uchiha dan ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha akan berlibur. Sebenarnya ini liburan satu keluarga, tapi entah kenapa kakakku Itachi Uchiha tidak mau ikut. Padahal, setiap liburan dia pasti ikut.

Hum… aku memang merasa agak aneh pada diri kakakku akhir-akhir ini, tapi semoga saja ini hanya perasaanku, karena aku tidak mau sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada kakakku satu-satunya itu.

Oh, ya! Kami kali ini akan berlibur ke Okinawa, tempat yang indah dengan pantai yang membentang luas. Apalagi kami juga akan menginap di hotel berbintang lima.

Uuh… tempatnya indah sekali… bahkan jarak hotel ke pantai sangat dekat. Yah, inilah liburan keluarga, namun sangat membosankan! Bagaimana tidak, di sini aku tidak punya teman, yang ada hanya kemesraan antara ayah dan ibu yang memadu kasih, aku seperti lalat pengganggu bagi mereka saja.

Hah… ini semua karena salah kakak! Kenapa sich dia tidak mau ikut berlibur.

Eh? Aku baru ingat!

Jangan-jangan kakakku itu sedang bermain-main dengan cowoknya.

Ups! Aku keceplosan. Hehe

Karena sudah terlanjur, aku teruskan saja, itung-itung buat pembalasan dendam pada kakak yang tidak mau ikut liburan.

Hm… sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia antara aku dan kakak saja, tapi kalian akan aku beri tahu. Apakah aku adik yang bandel! **Persetanlah!**

Taukah kalian, bahwa kakakku itu sebenarnya punya hobi _(kebiasaan)_ yang sangat-sangat aneh. Dia suka bermesraan dengan cowok.

Ssssssssstttt…. Jangan bilang-bilang ya! ^_^

Selain itu, masih ada lagi satu kebiasaan yang unik _(aneh)_ dari kakakku, dia itu kalau sedang tidak ada orang, suka sekali berdandan ala cewek. Yah, memakai baju cewek dan berpose ala cewek manis.

Duh… benar-benar sangat-sangat _kawaiiiii_…

Aku saja sampai tidak menyangkanya. Kalau kalian melihatnya sendiri pasti akan kaget!

Ah… mengenai teman cowok kakakku yang aku maksud kan tadi sebenarnya kakak ku itu punya lebih dari satu cowok mainan.

Yah, kalau disebutkan ada banyak sekali…

Pertama, ada Kisame yang wajahnya sangat menyeramkan! Aku bahkan sampai merinding kalau bertemu dengannya. Namun, aku tidak tahu kenapa kakakku yang bisa dibilang sangat kawaii itu bisa berkenalan dengan dengan pria mengerikan seperti itu._ Ini misteri…_

Selanjutnya ada Sasori, dia ini pria yang sangat cute, dia punya babyface yang bikin semua wanita tergila-gila. Kalau dia sih menurutku sangat cocok dengan kakakku. Terlebih sasori san itu baik hati dan lembut, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering memergokinya bermain-main dengan boneka-bonekaan. Entah ini cuma kebetulan atau memang dia punya kebiasaan yang aneh? _Ini benar-benar misteri…_

Kemudian ada juga Deidara, dia ini cowok, tapi wajahnya benar-benar cewek full atau bisa disebut dengan cowok cantik aku tidak tau apa istilahnya, ya, begitulah! Rambutnya yang blonde pirang panjang juga sangat sesuai. Kalau saja dia di-pair-kan dengan kakakku pasti lumayan cocok. Namun taukah kalian bahwa dibalik wajah cantiknya itu, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang keras dan mudah meledak-ledak seperti bom. Aku jadi agak takut juga kalau dekat-dekat dengannya. Penampilan dan sifatnya benar-benar sangat menipu.

Lalu ada juga dokter Orochimaru sama, dia ini sebenarnya dokter langganan kakak kalau dia sedang sakit mata. Tapi, tahukah kalian dulu sewaktu aku ikut dengan kakak untuk memeriksakan matanya yang sering min (-) ples (+) ke klinik dokter Orochimaru sama. Aku mengintip dari celah pintu karena penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan coba tebak apa yang aku lihat?

Di sana aku melihat tubuh kakakku yang tanpa busana digerayangi seenak jidat oleh dokter bejat itu. Aku rasanya sangat marah sekali! Eh? Jangan salah paham, bukannya aku juga naksir sama kakakku, tapi ini hanya karena aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakakku satu-satunya itu. Ini hanya kasih sayang sebagai kakak dan adik saja.

Ah… aku malah salah tingkah begini, mengenai dokter Orochimaru sama itu entah kenapa kakakku masih saja periksa mata ke situ padahal kan kelakuan dokter itu sudah benar-benar melenceng. Masa sakit mata yang diperiksa adalah seluruh tubuh. Hmm… tapi sepertinya kakakku itu sangat menyukainya. Ah, sudahlah, kita tinggalkan pembicaraan tentang dokter busuk itu.

Selanjutnya ada Hidan san, dia ini sangat-sangat-sangat mengerikan! Bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada wajah ancur Kisame dan sentilaN Bu Lurah di desaku yang bernama Tsunade. Dia ini penggila hal-hal mistik seperti roh gentayangan, hantu, dan penampakan-penampakan diluar nalar lainnya. Dia juga sering menyiapkan sejen-sajen, bahkan perfume nya bau kemenyan.

Iuuuh… dan lagi, kalau dia ngajak kakakku kencan pasti tempatnya di kuburan. Aku lebih sering menjauh darinya jadi tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Tapi, dulu karena penasaran aku pernah mengintip kamar kakakku waktu mereka sedang bermesraan. Aku sangat terkejut karena saat itu kakakku yang sudah telanjang bulat dilumuri dengan banyak darah segar. Kemudian hidan san mulai membaca mantra dan barulah setelah itu dia menyentuh kakakku secara perlahan. Saat itu kakakku hanya mendesah pasrah tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Aku sampai heran kenapa ya kakak ku itu mau tubuh nya di telusuri oleh tangan dukun cabul itu. Dulu aku bahkan pernah berpikir mungkin kakakku sudah duguna-guna oleh Hidan san. Yah, sudah lah, pokok nya kalau sampai kakakku kenapa-kenapa apalagi sampai dijadikan tumbal pesugihan, akan kubunuh dukun itu! Hm.

Selanjutnya cowok yang menjadi mainan kakak ku adalah Kakuzu sensei, dia itu sebenarnya adalah guru les-lesan kakakku. Padahal kakakku tidak usah di les kan juga sudah pintar. Tapi ibuku bersi keras menyewakan guru khusus untuk mengeles privat kakakku. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Kakuzu sensei sekarang malah menjadi salah satu cowok mainan kakakku. Wah, kalau dilihat, sebenarnya Kakuzu sensei itu mengerikan. Dia menggunakan cadar sehingga mulut nya tidak kelihatan, terlebih jika sudah menyangkut tentang uang pasti mata nya bersinar makin hijau. Tapi, kalau untuk kakakku, entah kenapa biaya les pasti diberi potongan harga dan bahkan setiap Kakuzu sensei datang ke rumah, aku selalu dibawakan oleh-oleh. Entah sekedar permen ataupun coklat.

Kemudian kalau soal mesra-mesraan Kakuzu sensei adalah pasangan yang paling mesra diantara semua pasangan cowok mainan kakakku. Dulu aku pernah melihat nya saat dia mengajari kakakku materi. Dia itu benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan situasi. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap dia mengajarkan materi, dia pasti mengambil kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan kakakku, mencium bibir kakakku dan lainnya. Oh,ada satu kejadian yang sangat hot antara kakakku dan Kakuzu sensei sampai sekarang masih terekam jelas di otakku.

Kejadian nya beberapa minggu lalu, saat hujan deras Kakuzu sensei datang ke rumah, padahal jadwal seharusnya libur les. Tapi, mungkin karena dipanggil kakakku, dia jadi mau mampir ke rumah sampai harus diguyur hujan deras. Setelah Kakuzu sensei sampai, seperti biasa, dia memberi ku coklat yang pada akhirnya di makan oleh kakakku karena aku gak suka makanan manis.

Dan tahu kah kalian? Bahwa saat itu ayah dan ibu ku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi Kakuzu sensei langsung saja masuk ke kamar kakakku. Dan seperti biasa pula, aku mengintip dari celah pintu. Dari situ lah aku bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

**Haruskah kuceritakan pada kalian?**

Sebenarnya aku agak kurang enak juga cerita nya. Tapi, akan aku ceritakan karena author sudah mengacungkan goloknya sekarang. Yah, saat itu aku melihat Kakuzu sensei masuk ke kamar kakakku. Di sana dia mulai berbicara sebentar pada kakak ku dan kalau dilihat dari mimik wajah kakakku, sepertinya dia menolak dan tidak setuju dengan apa yang Kakuzu sensei katakan. Tapi, akhirnya kakakku mengangguk, dia kemudian mulai melepas bajunya. Aku sangat terkejut saat itu. Rasanya aku merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhku dan ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, tapi aku menahan nya. Kemudian kulihat lagi Kakuzu sensei mulai mendekati kakakku yang tanpa busana. Dia kemudian mulai menciumi bibir kakakku dan menelusuri tubuh kakakku dengan tangannya. Selain itu, dia juga menyentuh bagian yang paling sensitif kakakku, membuat kak Itachi mendesah heboh, **pokoknya sangat hot!**

Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar desahan kakakku, membuat ku ikut menegang dan seolah dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Setelah beberapa menit, Kakuzu sensei mulai mengatakan sesuatu lagipada kakakku. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kemudian tiba-tiba kakakku mengambil posisi siapa untuk melakukan ejakulasi.

Yah, walaupun agak kasar namun, setelah kejadian itu, kakak bercerita padaku kalau itu adalah kenangannya yang tak kan pernah dia lupakan. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, kakak langsung memasang foto Kakuzu sensei di dompet nya. Aku tidak tahu sih seberapa nikmatnya bercumbu dengan Kakuzu sensei. Tapi, kalau melihat kakakku yang menjadi tergila-gila bagitu, aku bisa menduga bahwa itu adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Oke! Kita sudahi saja walau aku senang sekali kalau membicarakan tentang Kakuzu sensei. Bukan berarti aku naksir dengannya.

Selanjutnya ada Zetsu senpai, dia ini teman sekelas kakakku yang juga menjadi cowok mainan kakakku. Sebenarnya dia itu baik, tapi sayangnya hubungan yang kakak jalin dengannya hanya sebentar saja. Hubungan mereka berakhir setelah kakak selesai bermain sex sekali dengannya.

Aku dapat menduga kalau penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka karena Zetsu senpai punyakebiasaan yang aneh. Dia suka sekali makan tanpa dimasak terlebih dahulu. Yah, begitulah lagi pula selain itu kakakku pernah bercerita kalau bercinta dengan Zetsu itu adalah sebuah penderitaan! Pokoknya kakakku itu sangat kesal dan membenci Zetsu. Tapi, kalau mereka saling berpapasan kakak pasti bersikap manis dan tak pernah menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Zetsu senpai.

Kakaku pernah bercerita setelah dia putus dengan Zetsu senpai, dia malah semakin dekat saja deangannya. Bahkan mereka duduk satu bangku di kelas. Dan terkadang kata kakakku Zetsu senpai mengajaknya ke toilet saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dan taukah kalian apa yang mereka lakukan lakukan?

Yah, mereka bercinta bersama. Walaupun kakakku selalu menolak, tapi Zetsu senpai selalu memaksanya. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada kakakku, semoga saja Zetsu senpai cepat melepaskan kakakku karena aku tidak suka melihat kakakku menderita. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertindak tapi, mengingat bahwa zetsu senpai itu sebenarnya orang baik, terlebih ayah dan ibu juga sangat dekat dengannya.

Selanjutnya ada Tobi kun, dia ini adik kelas kakakku. Orang nya sangat manja. Dia ini satu-satu nya orang yang tahu tentang kebiasaan kakakku yang suka berdandan cewek selain aku. Dan setiap dia main ke rumah, dia pasti membawakan baju-baju gothic yang sangat kawaii untuk kakakku. Yah, kakak ku memang lebih suka baju baju dengan model gothic , aku juga menyukainya.

Kenapa?

Tentu karena kakakku semakin kawaii kalau memakainya. Kemudian Tobi kun adalah satu-satu nya uke kakakku karena kakakku tidak pernah punya uke, itu artinya kakakku yang selalu menjadi uke dan hanya menjadi seme jika bersama dengan Tobi kun.

Taukah kalian bahwa sebenarnya Tobi kun itu sangat kekanak-kanakan. Yah, aku jadi ingat sewaktu kakak pertama kali bercinta dengannya, Tobi kun berteriak-teriak histeris saat melihat kejantanan kakakku. Untungnya saat itu di rumah tidak ada ayah dan ibu, jadi tidak masalah. Tapi kalian pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa setelah kejadian itu Tobi kun mulai ketagihan dan meminta lagi dan lagi dan lagi pada kakak ku.

_Khu... khu… khu…_

Aku selalu tertawa kalau melihat saat dia sedang merajuk pada kakakku untuk minta bercinta lagi.

_"Itachi chan, ayo main lagi, kali ini Tobi akan membuatmu puas! Ayolah, Tobi ingin menjilat benda itu lagi~"_

Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira kata-katanya, kalau sedang merajuk, tapi nadanya jauh lebih lucu sehingga terkadang membuatku ngakak habis-habisan. Kakakku bahkan nyaris sakit perut sampai menangis mendengarnya dan melihat tingkah Tobi kun yang kekanak-kanakan.

Selanjutnya ada Pein sama. Dia ini kakak kelas kakakku, dia adalah seme terganas yang pernah dimiliki kakakku. Setiap tindakannya sangat kasar dan kejam, penampilannya saja sangar dengan banyak pierching yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya dulu kakakku sangat membencinya karena tingkah Pein yang sangat kasar. Tapi, setelah satu kejadian kakakku benar-benar sangat menyayanginya, bahkan kakakku sampai rela menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk Pein sama.

Apakah kalian penasaran dengan kejadian itu?

Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan.

Kejadiannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, setelah pulang sekolah kakakku tidak kunjung pulang, bahkan sampai jam 10 malam juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumah. Ayah dan ibu bahkan sudah menghubungi ponsel kakakku, tapi tidak aktif. Akhirnya orang tuaku sampai memanggil polisi untuk mencari kakakku. Namun kakakku tak kunjung ditemukan, saat itu aku baru sadar kalau kakak pernah memberi tahuku sebuah tempat dimana dia dan Pein selalu bertemu.

Kemudian secepat kilat aku segera ke sana walaupun jaraknya sangatlah jauh. Tempat itu sangat mengerikan apalagi aku ke sana waktu malam hari dengan suasana sunyi senyap dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Kemudian aku mulai mendekati sebuah bangunan tua, di sekitarnya benar-benar sangat gelap, aku bahkan sampai merinding karenanya. Lalu saat kuintip bangunan itu dari kaca jendelanya, di sana aku melihat kakakku bersama dengan seorang pria. Yah, dialah Pein sama, aku sangat terkejut. Apalagi saat itu kulihat kakakku ditelanjangi, tubuhnya diikat dengan tali, berdarah, lebam, dan memar.

Aku bahkan nyaris menangis saat melihatnya. Aku segera berlari mencari jalan masuk untuk menyelamatkan kakakku, namun percuma! Seluruh pintu di gedung tua itu sepertinya memang sudah dikunci oleh Pein sama dan hanya dialah yang membawa kuncinya.

Akhirnya semalaman itu aku hanya dapat menyaksikan kakakku yang dimainkan dengan kasar oleh pria berpierching itu. Entah seberapa keras kakakku berteriak minta berhenti, seberapa keras dia meronta, dan secepat apapun dia melawan, Pein adalah penguasanya. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah berteriak minta bantuan walaupun tidak aka nada seorangpun yang dapat mendengarku dan datang memberikan bantuan. Aku berteriak menyumpahi pria kejam itu.

Semalaman suntuk tubuh kakakku digerayanginya, bibir kakakku dilumatnya dan kejantanan kakakku pun tak luput dari incarannya itu yang paling parah dari semuanya. Jika saja kalian juga melihatnya.

Keesokan harinya barulah Pein sama keluar dari gedung itu, aku melihatnya menggendong kakakku yang telanjang. Aku segera menghampiriya dan hendak memukulnya, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika kakakku tiba-tiba langsung mencium bibir Pein sama.

Aku masih bingung dengan kejadian waktu itu, tapi setelah kejadian itulah kakakku semakin dekat dan sayang dengan Pein sama. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu Pein sama terlihat lebih lembut dan sangat ramah pada kakakku, **hanya pada kakakku saja lho!**

Yah, itulah beberapa cowok mainan kakakku, sebenarnya masih ada banyak lagi. Ada Kakashi yang tetangga rumahku, Asuma yang merupakan guru dan wali kelas kakakku, Minato yang bekerja sebagai pengantar koran di pagi hari, bahkan Gaara dan Neji yang teman sekelasku juga merupakan cowok mainan kakakku.

Yah, inilah rahasia kakakku yang hanya diketahui oleh aku dan kakakku, Itachi Uchiha.

2 hari kemudian. Sasuke pulang dari liburan.

"Kakak! Aku sangat rindu padamu!" Sasuke berteriak sambil berlari menuju rumah. Disitu sudah tampak Itachi menunggu kepulangannya.

"Sasuke, aku punya cerita saat aku di rumah." Ucap Itachi mengerlingkan mata. Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Kakak melakukannya dengan siapa saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Akan kuceritakan setelah kau menciumku." Balas Itachi. Sasuke blushing.

~end~


End file.
